


Black Dogs and Bad Fights

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Black Dog, Dean is Eighteen Years Old, Hurt Sam Winchester, John Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, John's A+ Parenting, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Is So Done, Sam is Fourteen Years Old, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: Sam and John have a really bad fight before a hunt that ends with Sam running out the door on them. Dean, worried that Sam is going to get himself hurt, runs after his brother.All hell breaks loose when he hears Sam's scream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters are mine, and they all belong to their respectful owners.  
> Enjoy.

'' GET BACK HERE NOW!''

'' I'M NOT DOING THAT DAD! I HAVE SCHOOL WORK, THAT'S MORE IMPORTANT TO ME!''

Sam stormed into the kitchen of the small house that they were calling home for this month. He was currently past furious with his father. He'd brought them here to hunt what appeared to be a pack of black dogs which was killing local pets, wildlife, and a few people. They were supposed to go and search for the dogs tonight, but Sam had his own problems.

He'd been behind in his school work for at least two weeks now. He had to make the work up if he wanted to pass the semester with a low grade A. He only had a low grade C in almost everything, and could only raise it if he pulled an all nighter over the weekend. Now his dad was denying him this much needed time just to go search out some black dogs. He just didn't get it. This was really important to him, and he was taking it away from him. He was such a jerk.

'' You will go on this hunt Sam, and that's final!'' John said, following his son into the kitchen. Sam sat at the table, pulling the text book laid there towards him.

'' I can't go dad. I have work to do. This is more important to me than that hunt.'' Sam said, already writing down the next question he had to answer. He got through the first few numbers, but then the book was thrown from the table. Sam watched the text book fly through the air, and land in a heap of bent paper a few feet away. Sam could only stare at the fallen book, anger welling up inside as his eyes shot up to his father.

'' What the hell was that!'' Sam yelled.

'' You don't have time for that. You have to learn how to hunt.'' John said.

'' SCREW THE HUNT!'' Sam pushed up from the chair, causing it to fall back against the floor with a loud crash. '' I NEED TO WORK DAD! THIS IS WHAT I CARE ABOUT, NOT THE HUNT!'' Sam screamed.

'' You will go on this hunt! YOU'RE GOING!'' John yelled.

'' NO!''

'' What's going on!?'' Sam looked towards the third voice, but then there was a flash of white in his vision. The next thing he knew he was sprawled on the ground with a red handprint prominent on his cheek. His bangs hid his eyes from both his father, and the new comer to the room. His hand lifted to touch his still stinging cheek, rubbing at the raw skin for a moment.

'' You don't get it Sam. You have to learn to protect yourself against these things. You have to go on this hunt, and you're not getting out of this one. Not this time.'' John said.

'' Screw you.'' Sam mumbled.

'' What was that?'' John asked, his tone growing dark.

'' Dad that's enough.''

'' Screw you.'' Sam said, eyes flying to his father. His vision was red, anger taking over. He wanted nothing more than to throw a punch to his old man, but then his eyes caught sight of the third figure standing there with him.

Dean was watching him with wide eyes. He seemed to be worried, but at the same time shocked. Sam couldn't meet his gaze, the anger finally starting to fade revealing just how upset he really was. He had to get away. He couldn't stay here any longer. He had to get out now.

Before Sam even knew what he was doing he was running towards the front door. He never looked back to his father, or his brother.

'' Wait, Sam stop.'' Dean called out.

'' Get back here now Sam!'' John yelled.

Sam never turned back. He just kept running until he was out the door. He kept running out into the night, the cold air of Minnesota biting into his skin as he continued to run out into the trees. He couldn't handle it. He wasn't going back on his own, not while his dad was like that. He could go suck it for all he cared, but he wasn't going to deal with that.

 

\---

 

Dean's eyes were locked on the door, the weapons duffel he'd fetched held in his hand as he watched his brother disappear from his sight. Just what had their father said to him this time to piss him off?

Dean had overheard his brother talking about all the work he had to make up. Dean was glad he no longer had to do the work thanks to the fact that he dropped out at the end of his senior year. However, he knew that Sam was dead set on school. He knew that Sam cared about his grades, and probably wanted something better for himself than hunting. He also understood that their father needed them for the hunt. He could've given Sam a pass on this one. Black dogs weren't that hard to hunt if you knew how to kill them. They could handle them just fine on their own, so why hadn't he let Sam stay?

'' Dad, what the hell did you do?'' Dean demanded, the weapons duffel falling from his hands.

'' I told him to forget about his work and get ready to leave.'' John said. '' The hunt is more important than that anyway. He can make it up in the end like he always does.''

'' Dad, he's been trying to make that work up for almost two weeks. He needs the time to catch up. If you'd just let him do that then he'd be willing to hunt.'' Dean was furious now. He turned his back on his father, quickly ripping is own coat as well as Sam's down from the rack. He slipped into his coat, not bothering to zip it as he turned to grab one of the guns. He wasn't going out there with a little protection. Those black dogs were still out there, another reason to track Sam down and bring him back.

'' Where do you think you're going?'' John asked.

'' Going to find my brother, before those dogs find him first.'' Dean said. He checked the gun, making sure it had the right ammo to kill black dogs. He grab a few extra rounds just incase he'd need them, and stuffed them into his pocket. He retrieved Sam's coat from where he'd left it sitting, and turned to take his leave. '' I'll be back.'' Dean said.

'' I'll go with you.'' John said.

'' That's the last thing Sam needs right now.'' Dean said, turning back to his father. '' He won't even want to look at you now.'' Dean turned away from his father, and slammed the door behind himself. It was time to track down his brother and bring him back safely. '' Where have you run off to now Sam?'' Dean mumbled to himself as he walked out into the forest. He flipped on his flashlight, and began to walk.

 

\---

 

Sam was running. He wasn't sure why he was, but he was running. Running from that house, from his father, from his life.

He hated the hunter life. He hated it with a burning passion. He wanted to get away from it, to leave and never go back, but that also meant leaving his family completely. If it were only himself and John he would've left years ago, but there was still Dean.

Dean was the only one who seemed to really care for him. He practically raised him when they were little thanks to John being on a hunt. He couldn't do that to him. He only stayed with them because of his brother.

Sam felt his foot catch on something that he couldn't see, and before he knew it he was pitching forward into what appeared to be a small creak. The water soaked into his shirt and jeans quickly, causing the cold air to bite at his skin. He hadn't even realized just how cold it really was out here, and he'd run out into it without his coat. At this time of year the place was known to drop down to the thirty's at night, and he'd been dumb enough to run out into it without his coat. Sam began to push himself up, hands sinking into mud slightly as he got to a kneeling position.

'' Damn, its cold.'' He muttered to himself, wiping the mud off his hands as best he could. He got back to his feet to start walking again. He wasn't going back just yet. Even if he wasn't running away, he wasn't ready to face his father just yet. He'd go back when he was ready, or when ever they actually managed to track him down. He had this feeling that Dean was already trying to find him. If he was, then he seriously hoped that he had his coat with him. He always knew what to do when this happened, and it was almost always him who came to find him when he ran out. If he found him then kudos to him, but he still wasn't ready to go back.

Sam walked for awhile, the cool chill biting into his still soaked form as he walked. His arms shivered as he wrapped them around himself to try and conceal heat. It really wasn't helping much. And it really didn't help at all when the wind began to blow. The added wind, with the already cold air, only made it feel like he'd plunged into an icy lake. He shivered miserably against the wind, wrapping his arms tighter around himself in an attempt to stay warm. His teeth were chattering against the cold, and his steps were growing shaky.

'' Damn... Cold.... Really cold.'' Sam cursed, taking a few more steps before he stopped. The wind was still blowing, but something had caught his attention aside from the numbing cold. Something that sounded like an animal. '' Who's there?'' Sam asked, looking around himself. He couldn't see more than a foot ahead of him. It was just too dark now. Sam sank to his knees, panic starting to settle into his chest. He'd completely forgotten just what was out here. That was the reason they'd gotten that stupid house in the first place. It was closest to where John believed that the black dogs were hiding out. Sam frantically looked around himself, eyes searching for any signs of the black dogs if it was them. The wind began to die down a little, allowing for some silence among the trees. Sam listened intently for any signs of the black dogs. Maybe five minutes passed before he heard what sounded like bounding footsteps, followed by a low growl. He looked back, and saw the black outline of something before he dove to the ground. He just barely dodged the creature.

Sam glanced up to where the dog was sitting, watching him intently with eyes that seemed to glow yellow against the black backdrop. Fear gripping his chest as he watched  the dog. He didn't have a weapon, not one that could kill the beast at least. The dog growled at Sam, and then it ran at him. Sam pushed himself up to run, but the dog was on him before he saw it coming.

He screamed out loud as the claws tore through him.

 

\---

 

Dean jolted at the sound of the scream from far ahead in the forest. He knew that voice. That was Sam.

'' Sammy!'' Before he knew it he was running through the forest to find Sam. He jumped over roots, ran past downed brush, and all sorts of stuff that Sam must've run through as well in his sprint from the house. He wasn't sure how far he ran for, but soon he heard a second scream. This one wasn't as loud, but it seemed to be closer than the last. Sam was in pain, and he had no idea where he was. He frantically kept running, flashlight running over everything he passed as he went. He had his gun pulled out, ready to strike when he found the thing attacking his brother.

'' Sammy, where are you!'' Dean yelled. He listened for a response, but he never got one back. So he kept going. He ran for another few minutes, but that's when he noticed the sound of something that seemed to be whimpering. '' Sam?'' Dean listened carefully again, and he heard the whimpering again. It sounded like pained gasps almost.

'' SAM!'' Dean ran forward, following the noise. He was only running for a minute before he caught sight of something laying on the ground ahead of him. He ran up to see what it was, and it didn't take him more than a second to realize that it was his brothers body. He was making the pained gasping, and his body was coated in mud and blood. He ran towards him, panic seizing his heart as he fell at his brothers side.

'' Sammy, hey. Sammy, say something.'' Dean shone the flashlight over his brothers body, taking a tally on all of his injuries.

'' D-Dean?'' Sam's weak voice said.

'' Yeah, its me Sammy. What happened to you?'' Dean asked. He found what looked to be two long cuts hidden under Sam's hair. They were deep enough for stitches, but weren't bad enough to warrant a hospital visit. He found more cuts going up his left arm stretching from his wrist to his elbow.

'' Black dog.... Jumped at me. I didn't see it coming.'' Sam said, never once looking up at him. His eyes were glazed over, staring up to the sky above them.

Dean found two more injuries that did cause him to worry when he reached Sam's leg. His right leg had three long cuts stretching up the outside of his thigh. They were deep, and bleeding heavily. Then at his ankle there appeared to be a deep bite mark. He could see the print of the teeth if he looked close enough, and it made him sick to his stomach.

'' Dean, I didn't know... I didn't know.'' Sam's voice cracked as a broken sob escaped his lips.

'' Hey, you need to calm down Sammy. It's not your fault.'' Dean said.

'' It hurts Dean.... Really hurts.'' Sam sobbed, a hand coming up to cover his eyes as unshed tears finally fell.

'' Just hang in there Sammy. I'm getting you out of here.'' Dean laid Sam's jacket over his brother to hopefully give him some warmth. '' I need to get a look at your leg Sam. This may hurt a little, so please bear with me alright?''

'' Alright.'' Sam said, pulling the coat closer to himself. Dean turned back to his brothers injured leg. The bite to his ankle, while it was nasty, wasn't life threatening. It would be if he let it get infected. It was the long, and deep cuts on his leg that worried him the most. While they weren't bleeding enough for him to die in the next few minutes, if he let it continue it would get him killed within an hour. Two at most. He had to stop the bleeding somehow. He needed a tourniquet. First aid flipped through his brain as he thought of the quickest solution to make a tourniquet.

His hands fumbled with the frozen buckle of his belt, ripping the thing free of his jeans.

'' This might hurt Sammy, but it's going to help you in the end.'' Dean warned.

'' Just do it.'' Sam got out. Dean took this as his go, and began to slide the belt under his brothers leg. Sam let outa  pained gasp when his hand brushed the deep gashes, his back arching off the ground for a split second. Dean held him down the best he could while he slipped the end of the belt back through the buckle, and forced it through as far as it would go.

'' DEAN STOP!'' Sam screamed, back arching far off the ground as Dean pulled the tourniquet as tight as it would go. The pain was unbearable, making him want to vomit.

'' I know it hurts Sam. Hang in there.'' Dean forced the end of the buckle through the worn leather so the belt would hold its place. When he was sure it was positioned just right he turned down to the gashes. He could already see the bleeding stop. He probably just saved his brothers life. '' I stopped the bleeding. Now I need to get you back, think you can stand Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' No.'' Sam whimpered, taking sharp breaths against the pain firing up his leg.

'' Alright then. This may hurt a little.'' Dean warned. Before he did anything, he quickly ripped off his own coat, and draped it over top of Sam. Two layers of coats against the cold. It was pretty clear that his brother was in shock, so he had to keep him warm. There were heaters and blankets waiting at the house, he just had to get him there. When he thought Sam was ready to move he began to slide his hands under him. One rested just under his shoulders, while the other was under both his legs.

'' Up on three. One, two, three.'' Dean lifted him into the air like he weighted nothing, which at this point was basically the truth. Sam was a scrawny kid, and hadn't managed to break out of that. However he was getting close to him on height.

Sam gasped in pain at the movement, his body curling in on himself as he pushed into Deans chest. He felt him shiver against his chest, and burry his face into his shirt.

'' Hurts.... Really hurts.'' Sam whimpered.

'' Hang in there Sam. I'm taking you home.'' Dean whispered to him. He felt Sam nod against his chest as he began to walk. As he walked, he kept his ears pealed for any sign of the black dogs returning for him. There was no telling when they'd be back with his brother smelling like a blood bath.

The trees overhead began to blow again in the wind. He felt the cold bite into his skin as it went by. He tried to repress a shiver from it, but he could barely do so. He felt Sam shiver against him, and he quickly pulled him closer.

'' It's alright Sammy.'' Dean soothed.

'' Cold.'' Sam mumbled.

'' We're almost home. Only a little further. Dean said. He gave his brothers arm a squeeze of reassurance, and let his grip go when something sounded out behind him. The wind died down a moment later, and the sound became clearer. The sound was a growl, low and menacing. Meant to scare off, or to warn. Dean turned around, and saw three black figures standing there.

'' Dean?''

'' Stay quiet Sammy.'' Dean said. He lowered his brother down to the ground, setting him against a nearby tree. Sam leaned against the bark, watching as his brother turned back to the black dogs before him.

The dogs growled, yellow eyes flashing with barred teeth. Dean reached to grab his gun, bringing it to bare against the dogs. The sight of the silver weapon made the dogs even more feral, and they quickly jumped to the attack.

The first one was on top of Dean in seconds, but was soon nothing but a smoking dead corpse after Dean filled it with three bullets. The other two ran at him after the death of their comrade. The first one reached out with a clawed paw, which caught Deans cheek. Three marks were left just under his left eye, not deep enough for stitches but deep enough to be annoying. The second dog chose to bare his teeth at him, and lunged for an attack that he couldn't block. The dogs mouth opened as he got close to Dean, and he wasn't able to pull his hand with the gun back fast enough before the dog bit into his hand and wrists.

'' SHIT!'' Dean felt the gun rip away from his hand as the dog released him. He fell back to the ground clutching the injured hand to his chest. He was hurt bad. Blood was already streaming down the appendage to land on the muddy ground beneath him.

'' Dean!'' Sam watched as Dean began to push himself back towards him. He placed himself between his brother and the dogs, not letting them get a single chance to touch Sam again.

'' Stay behind me Sammy.'' Dean said, pushing back further as the dogs got closer. '' Get back! Stay away!'' Dean yelled. The dogs barked and growled at him, barring their teeth for them both.

'' Dean?''

'' Sam stay back.'' He said. He threw one of his arms out, keeping his brother pressed against the tree. '' GET BACK!'' Dean yelled. The dogs jumped at them again. In a rush to protect his brother, Dean reached out and basically wrapped himself around his brother. He waited for the feeling of claws ripping into his flesh, but the feeling never came.

Shocked, he turned around to find that both dogs were dead. There were three bullet holes in each of them.

'' What the hell?'' Dean questioned.

'' Dean, Sam!'' Both turned towards the shout, and found none other than John running towards them with a gun held in his hands.

'' Dad.'' Dean stood at the sight of his father, his injured hand hanging limply at his side. '' How'd you find us?'' Dean asked.

'' Followed the path you both left.'' John said. '' I heard one of you scream. I couldn't sit still after that.''

'' Sam's hurt bad. Those dogs tore into him good.'' Dean said, turning back to his brother. Sam never once looked up to either of them, his head downcast while he took quick breaths.

'' Looks like you're hurt to son.'' John said, motioning to the bite on Dean's hand. He pulled the appendage out of sight.

'' It's nothing dad. Worry about Sam.'' Dean said, kneeling beside his brother. '' Sammy, you still with me?'' Dean asked.

'' I can't feel my body Dean.'' Sam said. '' I'm all numb.''

'' Not good.'' Dean cursed. '' Not good.'' Dean stood again. '' Dad, I can't carry him with a bite in my hand.''

'' I hear you.'' John said, handing the gun off to his son. '' Hold this and keep watch. There's still a few dogs out there somewhere.'' John ordered.

'' Yes sir.'' Dean said. He watched as his dad quickly hoisted Sam up into his arms. He was moving in less than a minute, walking as fast as he could with his charge to get back to the house. Dean followed close behind, his eyes never leaving his brother.

 

\---

 

Sam grimaced as the last stitch was put into the side of his leg. John checked it to make sure that it was tight, and sturdy. When he deemed it to be OK, he cut the extra string away, and covered his leg with gauze.

For almost and hour he'd slaved over stitching his leg, making sure that the wound was first thoroughly cleaned, then going to work with the needle. Sam had been awake the whole time, watching his father make every stitch as meticulously as he could. He'd taken care of the cuts in his hair line, along his arm, and the bite at his ankle. The gashes on his leg were the worst, and they took the longest to stitch.

'' Alright, I'm done.'' John said. He stood from the chair he'd set beside Sam's bed, pulling the covers of the blanket back over him. He looked to his son, the same one who had basically rejected him only two hours ago. He lay there broken, beaten, bloody. He wanted to apologize for what he'd said earlier, but he just couldn't find the words.

'' Sam... Sammy I'm-''

'' Don't.'' Sam said. '' You don't really mean it.'' Sam turned his head away from him, choosing to face the wall.

'' Fine then.'' John turned away from his son, and left the room.

He walked out to the front room, where his oldest son was patching up his hand. Dean had avoided needing any stitches to his hand, but it still needed wrapped. The heavy padding around his digits and wrists kept him from moving them at all, but it would help it to heal faster.

'' How's the hand?'' John asked.

'' Fine.'' Dean answered, looking up to him. '' How's Sam?''

'' All patched up.'' John said.

'' Good.'' Dean said, standing from the couch. He began to make his way towards his brothers room.

'' Where are you going?'' John asked.

'' To see my brother.'' Dean answered.

'' He doesn't want any company Dean.'' John told him.

'' He does. He just doesn't want to see you.'' Dean said, never once looking back to his father as he walked away. He bet that John had a disappointed look on his face, but he didn't care. He walked to Sam's room, opening the door to get inside. '' Sammy, you still awake?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah.'' He heard Sam say. He stepped inside, closing the door behind himself before walking towards the bed. Sam pushed himself up a little bit, leaning against the head board to see him.

'' You doing alright?'' Dean asked, looking to his brother.

'' I'm OK.'' Sam said. Dean looked to his brother. He saw the gauze wrapped tightly around his head, wrapped tightly around his arm where he'd been cut, and he could bet there was a ton of it on his leg to. '' Hurts to move though.'' He admitted.

'' Well, dad gave you the good stuff, so you shouldn't be feeling anything here soon.'' Dean said.

'' Hope so.'' Sam said. The room fell deathly silent. The brothers just looked to each other for awhile, no words spoken at all. At some point in the silence Sam had looked away from his brother. He lifted a hand to his face, rubbing at his eyes before it ran down his face.

'' Dean.... Dean, I'm sorry.'' Sam said.

'' Sorry for what?'' Dean asked.

'' For running off.... For getting hurt, and making you have to carry me back.'' Sam gasped, his shoulders shuddering. '' I was stupid.'' He said.

'' Stop that Sam. None of this is your fault.'' Dean said.

'' I ran out there like an idiot.'' Sam said, another shudder running through his body. They were getting really close to chick flick territory, and he knew there was probably no avoiding it at this point.

'' And you were mad Sammy. I get it OK. You were mad with dad, mad that he wouldn't let you do your work.'' Dean saw Sam look to him, his face all red. '' It wasn't your fault Sam, so get that thought out of your head right now.'' Dean said.

'' But-''

'' No buts Sam. It wasn't your fault. Stop saying it.'' Dean said. He reached out, patting Sam on the shoulder. He saw is brother nod his head, running his hand back over his face to wipe away offending tears.

'' I don't like being a hunter.'' Sam said.

'' Neither do I Sam, but it's our job.'' Dean said. '' It's a job that we're both good at.''

'' I want more for my life Dean.'' Sam said. '' I want to go to school. I want a life.'' Sam said. Everything seemed to click for Dean.

'' Oh.'' Was all he could say. Was his brother being serious. Did he really want to leave? He couldn't believe it.

'' Dean, its nothing against you. I just can't do this.'' Sam said. '' I don't want the hunter life.''

'' Sam, are you sure about that?'' Dean asked, dreading the answer.

'' Yes.'' He said.

'' Alright then.'' Dean simply said.

'' What?''

'' When the time comes, I won't stop you.'' Dean said. '' But that doesn't mean that dad will to.'' He warned.

'' I know.'' Sam said. '' I still have four years though. Things could change.''

'' Then lets try to have things change.'' Dean said.

'' Right.'' Sam said.

'' Now get some sleep. You've had a rough night.'' Dean said. Sam let out a small laugh at that, falling back on the bed.

'' Jerk.'' Sam mumbled, eyes closing.

'' Bitch.'' Dean said back, watching as his brother fell asleep. He didn't leave Sam's side. He couldn't remember how it was he slept, but he was sure that it included him falling out of the chair to fall on the floor. Because the next morning Sam was laughing at him as he tried to push himself up.


End file.
